


【乔勇】Addiction（R18）

by ShinH



Category: Megalo Box
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinH/pseuds/ShinH





	【乔勇】Addiction（R18）

*原作《Megalo Box》，CP：Joe x 勇利  
*车。大概是互有感情的约炮。  
对什么上瘾的感觉是什么样的？Joe见过对酒精上瘾的南部，见过对红果上瘾的小孩儿，见过停不下赌博的人们，见过嗑药的拳击手……  
但或许直到此刻才知道这些是为什么……如此难以挣脱。

今天下午的时候Joe又赢了一场比赛，接下来的几天内没有其他比赛的安排。他知道另一个人也是这样，因为报纸把他们放在一页里——噱头永远是新旧王是不是故意把比赛安排在同一天，是不是新秀的挑衅，然后是一个版面的胡说八道。  
但是有一点他们说的没错，是特意安排在同一天的。反正就算是同时比赛，两个场馆也是一票难求，他提出这样的要求，南都也没什么异议。  
晚上十一点的时候他躺在床上，想要发条短信，但是手机盖开合几次，最后却赌气似地“啪”一声合上，翻身坐起来下床。此时幸夫已经睡熟，南都勉强睁开眼睛看他一眼，含混地问了一声“去干嘛？”。没等Joe回答，倒头又睡了。Joe忍不住勾了勾嘴角，拎了外套和防风镜走出番外地。  
他夜里骑摩托飙车的时候往往漫无目的，或是奔着长长的海岸线或地平线。然而近来却有了固定要去的地方。Joe甚至知道去那儿的路上有几个路灯映射之外的路障——摔出来的经验。他在呼啸的风声和隆隆的马达声中听见自己躁动的心跳声，但不再是因为愤懑憋屈，而是因为兴奋和期待。  
半小时之后他到达了目的地，远远地就看见另一个人的车停在外面，于是忍不住笑起来。这是一间位于许可地区和未许可地区交界地带的废车库，Joe曾经误打误撞来过，那之后也大概作为一个据点，不想去地下拳场的时候会来这里。  
作为一间废车库，唯一的优点就是大，于是轻而易举地便将它折腾得五脏俱全——重要的是，可以容纳一张两米五的床。  
同时它又是那么地偏僻，也就是说，这里非常非常适合作为两个时下备受瞩目的人的固定约炮场所。

Joe进屋的时候勇利正盘腿坐在床上擦头发，一边漫不经心地看着电视上的比赛回放，Joe看出那是今天下午自己打的那一场。勇利听见他的脚步声，偏过头去看了他一眼，指了指浴室。刚想凑过去的Joe只好先去冲澡。  
他洗完出来的时候勇利正聚精会神地看着白都昨天的比赛回放。Joe看着越发觉得白都那张脸欠揍，走到勇利后面把下巴往他肩膀上一搁，说：“喂，他没我有威胁吧，研究他的比赛那么用心，反而很看不起我嘛？”  
勇利干脆地把电视关了，转头来亲吻他，Joe按着他的后脑，抓乱了还带着潮意的头发。Joe带着一些不爽，用犬齿咬了咬勇利的舌尖，手上带了点力气揉捏对方的胸肌，直到勇利含混不清地说“你的回放下午已经在会议室放太多遍了”才放松了掠夺，转而亲了亲他的眼睛。  
Joe曾经被称为“JNK DOG”的时期里从不觉得自己的重点在于“DOG”，但是如今回想起来感觉自己尤其喜欢犬类式的舔咬——在现在这样的时候。他把勇利推倒在床上，俯下身从喉结开始啃咬下去。叼住喉结的时候他总有种完全掌握了勇利的错觉，对方的劲动脉就在自己的牙齿下跳动，像是狼咬住了猎物的咽喉，产生了巨大的获得感——尤其对方本是狼王，此时却向他袒露出柔软的腹部。“KING OF KINGS”在这时不寻常地温驯起来，喉结偶尔有些不安地滑动，但是没有任何的反抗。  
Joe的手一直停留在勇利的乳头上。那个地方只习惯金属的冰冷坚硬，还无法经受粗糙的指腹反复的按压研磨。Joe移了移牙齿，开始在颈侧留下齿印——勇利微微松了一口气，即使知道Joe不会咬下去，被钳制命门的感觉也相当难耐。然而Joe在他放松的当口，手指夹着乳头狠狠扯了一下，由任由它弹回去——突如其来的袭击让勇利忍不住闷哼了一声，手下意识地抓紧了Joe的头发。Joe像是恶作剧成功一样得意起来，拉过勇利的手扣在他头顶上方，充满暗示意味地用胯部顶了顶勇利的，低笑着问：“哎，你接下来是几天没有比赛？”  
“一周。”勇利答，边说边努力往枕头上挣动一些，想让自己半直起腰，有些可以着力的地方，“不过并不需要那么长时间。”  
Joe听出来勇利平稳语气下的挑衅，心想那这可就不能怪我了，于是毫无后顾之忧地捞了勇利的膝弯往自己这儿狠拽了一把。刚刚斜靠在枕头上的勇利被拖下去，只有肩背贴着床，腰以下完全悬空，只靠Joe托着胯骨。Joe前倾了一些，又伸手去摁住勇利的手腕——这一下让勇利的腰一下子失去支撑，他条件反射地将腿缠在Joe的腰上。Joe预谋得逞，将笑埋在勇利胸口，温热的吐息让勇利的乳尖微微颤栗。  
Joe有心想让前戏长一些。之前他们往往采用粗暴而直接的方式——这意思是，Joe对勇利的内部比对他任何其他部位都更熟悉。  
这大概是第一次留下的习惯——那简直是场灾难。比起所谓情人的缠绵来说，两个拳击手借着酒精作用滚上床时更像是两头厮打的野兽，他们对彼此的袭击有时候因为晕眩而轻柔无力，但是在间歇的清明中又不吝于给对方重拳。最终Joe取得了胜利，他用膝盖向两侧压住勇利的大腿，轻易地将对方柔韧的身体打开了。那时候他前所未有地感谢起双方作为拳击手都没有穿带纽扣皮带衣服的习惯，不然自己醉到发抖的手一定会花好一番功夫解开它们——而不是直接将勇利的紧身衣卷上去，一直拉到头顶缚住勇利的手。Champion不习惯这样胸前毫无防守，而赖以生存的臂膀无法动弹的样子，但是他没有闲暇去管这些了，因为Joe的手在他身上胡乱地摸索，埋首在他胸口像是还需要磨牙的小奶狗一样到处啃咬，留下一片红色的印记，勇利甚至觉得乳头位置被咬破了皮。Joe飞快地摸索到了穴口，勇利身体一下子绷紧了，但是大脑被酒精和性欲烧糊了的Joe完全不知道需要怎样安抚，只是带着与生俱来的侵略性，固执地按压，要把手指挤进去。勇利就是用求生本能踹了他一脚，Joe才大梦初醒一般想到要怎么做，拿了床头柜上的凡士林。这玩意儿平时用在比赛里，经常脸部受伤的Joe对它不陌生，但是头一次意识到它的润滑作用还可以在这样的场景里起效。他不知用量，两指挖了许多抹在勇利身后，来回滑了半天似乎也没进去多少，反而弄得会阴一片湿滑。双方的耐心都消磨殆尽前Joe终于找准了位置，沾满了凡士林的食指率先探进了后穴，立刻被紧紧包裹住。勇利倒抽一口凉气，脚跟用力抵在了Joe的后腰。现下显然所有行为都带有性暗示的色彩，Joe理所当然地将其归为催促自己，于是中指也压进去。两根手指并没有太强的痛感，但是从未有过的异物感让勇利大腿根都在颤抖。然而Joe是只懂得得寸进尺的人，等到勇利的后穴可以轻松将两根手指齐根吞下时，迫不及待地用手指撑开穴口，将自己的性器往里顶入。勇利一下子像是脱水的鱼弹动了一下，他发誓那是他这辈子最想“swear”的时刻，他觉得自己好像脱口而出了一句“f**k”，但实际上那句话被过强的刺激压在喉头，表情像是无声的求救。直到Joe将龟头挤了进去，勇利才喘过气来一样，难以置信地问：“你难道对自己的尺寸完全没数吗？！”Joe检查过没有裂伤之后心安理得地将这句话当作夸奖来听，雄性自尊心幼稚地膨胀起来，变本加厉地往里顶弄，一边还不忘回一句：“你也是低估了自己的耐操程度啊。”——这一点他实际上没有夸张，勇利的内部适应性良好地咬着他的性器，当勇利受不了似地吸气或者肌肉紧张的时候，反而在将他往更深的地方吸吮，很快Joe就完全捅进去了。然而最让勇利下决心以后绝对不会有二次让Joe在上面的是，Joe毫无技巧——或者是根本没想到用技巧的操弄，完全没有要照顾前列腺的意识，完全依仗速度和力量快而狠地抽插，Joe的腹肌和胯骨几乎撞麻了勇利的屁股，让那块儿泛起一大片红色。Joe巧克力色的皮肤和勇利偏白的肤色形成某种视觉上的刺激，尤其是勇利整个身子都开始泛红，并且在不由自主地蜷缩抽搐，像是煮熟的醉虾。Joe一片浆糊的脑子想着，醉虾煮熟了不好吃，但是熟透的勇利真是好吃极了。他在勇利压抑的、低沉的呻吟中在负距离横冲直撞，肆意蹂躏着温驯而热情的内壁，享受着肠肉的按摩和吸咬却又凶狠地将之顶开，并不理会蹭到什么地方能引起勇利的长腿紧紧缠着他的腰，像是进行一场简单粗暴的、纯粹武力的征讨，因为对战力有着绝对的自信而不用任何谋略，只管前进就行了。实际上这确实很有效，即使敏感点求而不得，勇利却被一种汹涌狂野的浪潮淹没了，然后在类似于强迫的快感中被干射。所以武力讨伐者又一次赢得了战争，随后射在他体内，留下征服的标志。  
毫无技巧纯靠速度和力量带来的高潮让人痛苦，但是无疑是更让人食髓知味的。所以第二次的发生也是很自然的，那么接下来第三第四次直到成为一种难以摆脱的习惯，便是意料之中的事情。

NOT DEAD YET


End file.
